


Overdue Rent

by quinn_rossi



Series: Roommate AUs [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Porn, Praise Kink, Rimming, Roommates, Sexual Content, Smut, Spanking, most of this is porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 20:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14480319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinn_rossi/pseuds/quinn_rossi
Summary: Mickey's short on rent - again. Guess he'll have to find analternativeform of payment.





	Overdue Rent

“MICKEY!” Ian shouted as he banged his fist on his roommates locked bedroom door.

“FUCK OFF!”

Ah, Mickey, as predictable as ever.

“OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR, MICKEY!” Ian shouted and knocked the door again. “IT’S IMPORTANT.”

“I’M HAVING SEX!”

“SURE YOU ARE!” Ian pressed his ear against the door and heard nothing. Mickey was probably just taking a midday nap, being the lazy shit he was. “JUST OPEN UP BEFORE I KICK THE FUCKING DOOR IN, MICKEY!”

“AIGHT, AIGHT! Lemme just put some fuckin’ pants on, fuckin’ Christ, Gallagher!”

Ian sighed and leant against the wall whilst waiting for Mickey to open the door so he could confront him about the late rent - again. Mickey owed him 800 bucks now but he was going to be nice to him and only make him pay 200, by Friday. He was pretty sick of the guy now. Lazy, messy, and never paid rent on time. Ian didn’t know why he hadn’t kicked him out yet.

There was something special about Mickey which was probably why Ian kept him around. He was pretty fucking mean and shit-talking, and overall - a challenge. And fuck did Ian like a challenge. He just knew Mickey was repressing a nicer side to him. He’d caught the odd glimpse of a smile before and a chuckle when Mickey witnessed Ian trip over his cat. It was a smile that made Ian forget that he was pissed off with him the rest of the time.

Ian was about to knock on the door again, because Mickey was taking way too long to put pants on, when the door quickly swung open and revealed a grumpy, sleepy looking, agitated, Mickey Milkovich.

“What?” Mickey snapped and stepped back into his room as Ian followed.

“This place is messy as all fuck,” Ian stated as his eyes took in the sheer amount of clothes and random shit thrown everywhere.

“So? This is my room, I do what the fuck I want.”

“Knew you weren’t having sex,” Ian nodded towards the empty bed.

“Yeah, but I could’a,” Mickey shrugged and folded his arms around his chest to make up for his lack of height on the ginger fucking giant.

“Pfft, your virgin ass hasn’t got laid in forever,” Ian laughed at his mortal enemy slash roommate, “I can tell.”

“You can’t fuckin’ tell,” Mickey retorted, not denying the fact that he hadn’t got laid in - well - uh - a long fucking time.

“It’s why you’re so uptight all the time.”

Mickey flipped him off. “What the fuck do you want, anyway?”

“Rent.”

“Rent? Fuck you.”

“You owe eight hundred.”

“Eight hundred? Fuck off.”

“I want two hundred by Friday,” Ian offered.

Mickey scoffed at that. “That’s three fuckin’ days. I ain’t gonna have that shit.”

“By Friday. Or you’re out,” Ian said and started to leave the room.

“You won’t kick me out!” Mickey shouted as Ian started to leave.

“Try me, Milkovich!”

“YOU LOVE ME TOO MUCH,” Mickey yelled, smirk playing on his lips.

“Nu-uh. I hate you, Mickey,” Ian blew him a kiss as he reached the door of his room. “Two hundred. Friday.”

“Fuck you!”

“Fuck you too!”

Shit.

Mickey couldn’t go back to sleeping on the streets again. He wasn’t entirely sure that Ian liked him enough to not kick him out.

How the fuck was he supposed to get two hundred in three days?

***

Friday night, ten pm, Mickey walked into the apartment with all the cash he’d managed to get in those three days in his hand. He strolled over to the sofa and stood in front of Ian, blocking his view from the TV.

“Here’s your fuckin’ money,” Mickey spat at Ian and chucked the bills on his lap.

“All of it? How’d you do it?” Ian asked as he started to count.

“You wanna smell how I fuckin’ did it, asshole?” Mickey blew some of his breath at Ian.

“You-” Ian frowned at MIckey. “Go wash your mouth out and then we can talk.”

“Gladly,” Mickey hissed.

When Mickey came back from washing out his mouth to get the taste of disgust out of it, Ian had the money in a neat pile on the coffee table and he nodded next to him on the sofa for Mickey to sit down.

“There’s only one fifty,” Ian said.

“Yeah, well there’s only so much fuckin’ dick you can suck in one night,” Mickey grumbled.

“You really- uh-”

“Yeah, Gallagher. Didn’t fancy living on the streets so…” Mickey kept his eyes on his hands that were fidgeting on his lap.

“I wouldn’t have kicked you out, Mickey,” Ian rested his hand on Mickey’s shoulder but he flinched away and moved himself further away from Ian.

“You said it enough. Plus, you fuckin’ hate me.”

Ian sighed, “I don’t hate you.”

“Sure.”

“I don’t,” Ian attempted to reassure him. “Now, the other fifty.”

“I’ll suck your dick,” Mickey sighed, already getting on his knees in front of the redhead.

“No no no,” Ian froze. “I don’t want you sucking dick or doing any sexual favours for rent money. If its a problem just come speak to me, use your words, instead of hiding out in your room.”

Mickey sighed again and gently rest his head on Ian’s thigh. He looked up at him, sad.

“Sorry,” Mickey muttered.

“It’s OK. If you need a job or something I could help you with writing a CV and looking for one?”

“Thanks,” he replied, still looking like a puppy that had just been kicked.

“Ay, cheer up,” Ian smiled at him and placed a hand softly on Mickey’s cheek, this time he didn’t flinch away, just let it happen. “Where’s Mickey, huh? Tell me to fuck off.”

Mickey tried to bring his old self back, the kind that would scowl at the redhead and tell him to fuck off. But the contact of Ian’s thigh on one cheek, his hand on the other, was making him - different. He couldn’t quite describe the feeling, but when he looked up at Ian with sad eyes, he felt the blood rush south.

“Fuck,” Mickey muttered. No fucking way was he getting turned on now.

“What?”

“Let me suck your dick,” Mickey moved his hands to Ian’s zipper.

“What? No!” Ian grabbed Mickey’s hands to stop them from undoing his pants any further.

“Why not?” Mickey looked up at Ian and rutted a little on his leg to let him know how serious he was.

“I don’t care about the other fifty, really.”

“Neither do I. I just wanna suck your dick.”

Ian loosened his grip. Fuck it. They were both pretty horny now, enemies or not, it was more clinical than for pleasure. Right?

“I’ve seen the porn you watch,” Mickey said as he pulled Ian’s jeans down his legs.

“Why? How?”

“Needed to use your computer,” Mickey shrugged and tossed the jeans to the side. “It’s some oddly specific stuff, Gallagher.”

“No it’s not,” Ian shook his head, denying it.

“Always the dark hair and pretty face sucking cock. And the thighs. God, the fucking thighs. You like thick thighs, huh?” Mickey teased him as he started to pull his underwear off.

“Fuck,” Ian sighed as his half-hard dick got out of his underwear.

Mickey wrapped a hand around it, taking a moment to appreciate the sheer size of it, before stroking it slowly.

“You like guys with dark hair, Ian? Good ass? Good thighs? Blue fuckin’ eyes? Huh?”

“Yes, yes, God yes,” Ian moaned out as Mickey’s hand around his cock sped up.

Mickey’s hand stilled on Ian’s cock. Ian’s eyes flew open and he looked down at Mickey making eye contact. Mickey titled his head a little.

“You like me?” Mickey asked.

“Get up here,” Ian replied.

Mickey climbed off his knees and onto Ian’s lap. Ian’s hands went straight to the back of Mickey’s head, to pull his face towards his and kiss him deeply.

“Sometimes I like you, sometimes I hate your fucking guts,” Ian said when they pulled away from the kiss. “You make me feel things, Mickey.”

“Shit,” Mickey didn’t want to talk about feelings now. “Bedroom.”

“Yeah,” Ian nodded and kissed him again.

Ian didn’t break the kiss as they stood up and Mickey’s legs automatically wrapped around Ian’s waist. Ian walked them into whoever’s bedroom was closest (which happened to be Mickey’s messy room) and pressed Mickey against the door to hold him in place as he fucked his mouth with his tongue.

“Mm,” Mickey squirmed a little as Ian pulled his face away to catch a breath. “Fuck me.”

Neither of them had ever stripped so quickly in the whole lives. Their clothes were quickly discarded onto the floor and their mouths back together again.

If Mickey had thought Ian pressing him against the door felt good, well, Ian pressing him against the door whilst they were both naked, was on a whole new level. Their cocks pressed against each other, giving them a small bit of friction and heat, enough to moan into the other’s mouth.

Then Ian’s big hands felt up and down Mickey’s body, so strong and with purpose. They squeezed his hips and held him in place as Mickey tried to rock forwards.

“Please,” Mickey whined - fucking whined.

“You always act so fucking tough, now look at you,” Ian laughed a little to himself.

“Fuck - fuck off.”

It was too late now for Mickey to revert back to being his usual asshole self. He just couldn’t blow his chance of getting Ian’s _huge_ cock in his ass where it fucking belonged.

“Careful,” Ian warned and pinched his right nipple.

“Ah! Fuck,” Mickey hissed and bit down on his lip.

Ian did it again and then crouched down a little to kiss and lick Mickey’s sensitive nipple and work noises out of him that made Ian’s cock grow impossibly harder

“Turn around,” Ian commanded as he dropped to his knees.

Mickey didn’t need to be told twice. He turned around, placing his palms flat against the door, and waited for Ian to do some-

“Fuuuck,” Mickey moaned as Ian’s warm tongue lapped between his ass, quickly passing his hole but still making him fucking shiver.

Ian used both hands to grab Mickey’s cheeks and spread them for him.

“Such a good ass, Mickey,” Ian muttered before placing wet kisses on his hole.

Mickey let his head fall forward onto the door as soon as Ian started to use his tongue. He used it sloppily and wetly, just enough pressure to press in slightly, but not fucking enough.

“Gallagher, please,” Mickey begged, pushing his ass back on Ian’s face.

Ian listened to him and gave in, shoving his tongue into his tight hole and making him groan.

“Uh-h fuck,” Mickey’s eyes shut hard, eyebrows furrowed, and mouth hung open.

Mickey had never been rimmed before. No. Scrap that. Mickey had never had his ass eaten like _this_ before. Ian knew exactly how to use his fucking tongue.

Ian’s tongue went from circling the rim to diving in there and stretching him out with his tongue.

Mickey felt his balls tighten and the heat in his stomach. There was no fucking way he was going to end this before it began.

He managed to lift a leg up and kick Ian to let him know to stop. Ian pulled away and Mickey turned around. Fuck he was a pretty sight, blown pupils, messy red hair sticking to his forehead a little, and saliva dribbling down his chin.

Ian wiped his mouth and looked up at Mickey, “Wanna fuck?”

Mickey tugged Ian’s hair a little and Ian took the hint. He stood up to his full height, the perfect height where Mickey had to tilt his head up and stand a little on his toes to kiss him.

Ian pulled them both to Mickey’s bed and sat down, letting Mickey straddle his lap.

“You know,” Ian started as they pulled away to catch their breath. “I’ve seen your porn history too.”

“I-” Mickey began, ready to defend himself and his porn history.

“Ah-ah-ah. Let’s not talk about that now,” Ian tutted and ran his hands over Mickey’s glorious thick thighs. “Let’s talk about that fifty dollars you owe me. It’s pretty bad to be late on rent. Maybe I’ll have to teach you never to be late again, ay?”

Mickey kissed him quickly again, thankful he didn’t have to speak and Ian just knew what he wanted.

“Bend over, baby,” Ian smirked, the nickname making Mickey bite back a moan.

Mickey lay himself across Ian’s lap, albeit a little awkwardly, but it was perfect for Ian to stroke Mickey’s ass and spank it as he pleased.

Ian gave him the first slap. Not too hard as he didn’t want to push Mickey without checking, but not too soft because Ian wasn’t a fucking pussy and he knew - going by his porn history - Mickey liked to be a little rough.

Ian slapped him harder the second time, not pleased with Mickey’s lack of response. This time, Mickey let out a little yelp that vaguely resembled Ian’s surname.

“You know my name, Mickey?”

“Mhm.”

“Then say it,” Ian demanded as he slapped his reddening cheek.

“No!” Mickey cried out as Ian hit his ass.

“Say it.”

Ian slapped his ass again, this time leaving little time between his last slap.

Mickey still didn’t say it and Ian sighed. He placed one of his fingers on Mickey’s lips and shoved it into his mouth.

“Suck.”

Mickey couldn’t believe he was letting someone tell him what to do like a bitch. But fuck if it didn’t turn him on.

When Mickey had licked and sucked at Ian’s finger sufficiently, he took it out of his mouth.

Mickey’s hole was still wet from Ian’s mouth but Ian didn’t spend much time circling around it before he pushed his finger in, making Mickey kick on if his legs a little and moan.

“Ian!”

“Good boy,” Ian said, satisfied, and added another finger to the mix.

“You - ah - know what else I like?” Mickey asked, although it came out like more of a statement.

“Yeah I do,” Ian stroked the raw, slapped, and hurt skin of Mickey’s ass before letting Mickey stand off his lap.

Ian shuffled on the bed so that he was lying in the middle and let Mickey climb ontop to kiss and grind their bodies together.

“You were so good taking my slaps, saying my name… You gonna be good taking my cock?” Ian asked and gently bit Mickey’s lower lip.

“Yes, yes,” Mickey nodded.

They moved on the bed a little, Ian propping up some of the pillows so that he could sit up comfortably and Mickey could sit on his lap.

Mickey grabbed the lube from his bedside table and emptied some on his hand. He stroked Ian’s cock a few times before lifting himself up and positioning himself above it.

Mickey gasped as he sank down on Ian’s cock. He was big and stretched him out _so good_.

“So nice and fucking tight for me,” Ian groaned and tried to keep his hands gentle on Mickey’s hips to stop him from pushing him down on his dick too soon.

Mickey continued to push down slowly, filling himself up and letting out small whimpers as he did so. When he sat flush against Ian’s lap and he bottomed out, Mickey felt breathless for a moment and kissed Ian.

Then he started to move.

Slowly riding Ian’s cock, making him groan everytime he sank down a little quicker than before. It wasn’t long until he was straight up bouncing on his dick.

“Fuck, your ass is just _made_ for swallowing up my cock, huh?”

“Fuck, Gallagher,” Mickey moaned and pressed their foreheads together.

Ian grabbed Mickey’s ass, stilling him, and shook his head.

“ _Come on_ ,” Mickey tried to move himself up and down Ian’s cock but Ian’s grip was strong and held him firmly. “ _Ian_ ,” he whined.

“Good boy,” Ian praised again and the pushed Mickey’s hips down, thrusting his own hips up to meet him.

“Fuck!” Mickey yelped as Ian hit that sweet spot.

Ian continued to thrust up to meet Mickey’s ass and push deeper. Mickey was a moaning, yelping mess, and it didn’t help that Ian continued to mutter praises in his ear.

“Take my cock so well Mickey,” Ian muttered in his ear. “So good for me. You make me feel so fucking good.”

Mickey was choking on his moans now, getting closer to his release. “T-touch me. Close. Fuckin’ close,” Mickey managed to choke out.

Ian wrapped a big warm hand around the base of Mickey’s cock and stroked it ardently in time with their thrusts.

“Ah- I’m gonna-” Mickey’s words were swallowed up by Ian pressing his mouth against his and kissing him as he came between their chests.

Mickey continued to ride Ian after he came, intent on making Ian come too. Ian smirked at that and watched the way Mickey’s eyebrows furrowed and eyes shut as he still rode him.

Ian wiped some of Mickey’s come off his chest and onto two fingers and shoved them in Mickey’s mouth. Mickey was quick to suck the fingers clean, lick between them, and moan as he did so.

Mickey was fucking beautiful.

Ian came with a stuttered groan and filled Mickey up with his come.

Mickey stayed seated on Ian for a moment, both of them shaking slightly, before kissing him softly and climbing off him.

Ian grabbed the tissue from the side of the bed and quickly, quietly cleaned them up before they got under the covers and Mickey let Ian take him in his arms.

It was dark. It was late. They were both exhausted.

Mickey was just nodding off when Ian spoke.

“About that rent…” Ian mumbled, laughing quietly.

Mickey chuckled softly too, “Fuck you.”

**Author's Note:**

> smutty ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading it! Much love <3


End file.
